Everything
by MorbidTruth
Summary: She is beautiful to you in a way that no one else could be. Rated for Sex. DG Oneshot


**A/N: OK, so it's been waaaaaay too long! Hope you guys like this one, cause I'm extremely proud of it! Leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Happy Reading! **

You're her everything and you hate it because all you wanted from her in the beginning was sex. One night to touch her body and have her touch your's. To feel passion about the physical again. But she fell in love with you and you wouldn't hurt her because you could not stand to break another heart. What's worse is that you fell for her too, harder than you thought possible.

She stands, facing you, and although she's much shorter than you, smaller, weaker, you're still intimidated by her. She's got strength in a way that you don't and it scares you because you have the physical strength. When someone scares her or threatens her, you're the one to put them in their place. But when it comes down to the emotional strength, she's the one that's got it. She can handle all that you'll have to go through. She can help with all your pain and problems and issues while she's dealing with her own and her friend's as well. You're scared that she'll be able to understand the things you're going through.

You look down and smile at her. She is beautiful to you in a way that no one else could be. Her smile is rare but genuine, her eyes deceive her by showing you all her insecurities while revealing all her strengths as well. It confuses you sometimes, because when she is hurting most her eyes are strong, hard, ready. She takes things in stride and you have to wonder how anyone could live so spontaneously while still having so many great plans for the future.

She lookes up to you, but does not smile. While holding her expression in check, she silently tells you that she wants you to protect her from whatever inner demons she's struggling with at the moment. You take her face in your hands, gently guiding her gaze back to you. You want to hold her, protect her, hide her from all the evils of the world, all the while knowing that she can take it, can handle it all, though you'd die under the stress.

"I love you," she whispers into your shirt, not expecting you to hear her. But you do and you smile to yourself, thinking about how you never expected to love someone the way you love her.

"I love you too," you reply quietly, pulling her closer to you. She sighs and you can feel her smile against your chest. She pulls away slightly and stands on her toes, bringing her lips to your's. At first the kiss is modest, loving, but her tongue slides across your bottom lip and you grant her entrance, letting the kiss heat up. She is fire, burning you up from the inside out. Her hands pull you closer still. Her little fingers gently wonder through your hair, occasionally grasping and pulling, but other wise being gentle. You slide your hands under her shirt, letting your skin slide over her's. She moans quielty against your mouth and once you hear that sound, you are over the edge. You pull away slightly.

"The bed," you whisper, leading her to your large bed. Gently, you push her back so she is lying down, at your utter command. You lift your shirt over your head and qui9ckly rid yourself of your jeans and undergarments, while she does the same. When you are both bare and exposed, she sits up, wrapping her little arms around your waist. You untie her hair, letting her head rest against your stomach for a minute. She is soft against you and you long to touch her the way she likes to be touched. When she lies back on the bed, you move over her. She kisses you freely, without hesitation. As you lean into the kiss, you can feel her breasts against your chest and you don't think you can handle it anymore. Pulling away and looking directly into her eyes, you wait for her small nod to continue. She smiles briefly and nods, letting you slide into her. She is tight, wet, hot. The fire inside her is burning you up and tears spring to your eyes. You move, fast and hard to keep the heat at bay. She moans, letting you create your own rhythm. After awhile the heat is bearable, though still scorching, and you slow the pace, letting her enjoy it the way you do.

When the pressure builds and finally explodes you can feel her muscles tighten around you and she too is over the edge. You collapse against her, the wet skin of her breasts blistering your chest. You're her everything and you hate it because you finally got what you wanted, and so much more.

**A/N: Leave me a review and tell me what you though! No flames, please.**


End file.
